


Safe in His Arms

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor pushed all his plans for their night out of his mind. Rose needed him, and it would be his honor to care for her.





	Safe in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and the request for ‘Tentoo/Rose intimate-but-not-smut bath scene.’
> 
> Many thanks as always to TenRoseForeverandever for her help. ♡

The Doctor smiled at his handy work as he set the table for dinner. Rose was due home shortly and he couldn’t wait to be reunited. This was the only downside to his life in Pete’s World. He and Rose weren’t almost constantly together, not the way they had been when they travelled in the TARDIS together. But he wouldn’t trade the life he had with her here for anything.

He knew Torchwood was different here, under Pete and Rose’s careful guidance, but he could’t abide wearing a weapon and so he taught at a local university, only joining her on absolutely critical missions. Which the one she had just finished had not been. It’d been four days since he’d seen her smiling face and he couldn’t wait for the joyous reunion and loving that always followed a mission.

He heard the sound of the key being inserted into the door lock and rushed over to the entry way. Rose stepped through and he could tell instantly something was off.

“What’s wrong love?” he asked, wrapping her in a hug. She gave a tired smile as she returned his embrace.

“You said everything wrapped up fine, that you were successful in getting the Nubinite’s ship repaired and them off the planet.”

“We were.” Rose confirmed as she stepped away to slip off her coat. “’m just exhausted and I feel grimy. I haven’t had a decent bed to sleep in since I left, Hannah snores like a chainsaw, and all I want is a shower and a quick bite to eat before I head to bed.”

The Doctor nodded, pushing all his plans out of his mind. Rose _needed_ him, and it would be his honor to care for her. “Then why don’t you head upstairs and I’ll draw a bath instead? Just give me a moment to put the food in the stove so it’ll stay warm and I’ll be right up.

Rose nodded with a smile as she proceeded up the staircase.

Once he’d taken care of their dinner, he went upstairs to their en suite and pulled out her favorite bubble bath. He started running the water and when he turned around Rose was behind him in front of the mirror. She started to put her hair up but he stopped her hands.

“Let me do that,” he said softly, as he picked up her brush. He ran it through her golden strands, and once they were shiny, he braided it quickly and secured the braid to the top of her head with a clip. He kneaded her tense shoulders gently as he watched the rising water, and then pressed a kiss to her shoulder before he turned off the tap.

The Doctor helped Rose out of her bathrobe, and into the tub, rejoicing in her sound of contentment as her body sank under the water. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against the edge and he watched her as he quietly shed his clothes.

Rose’s eyes opened in surprise when he slid into the tub facing her. Her forehead wrinkled and she looked genuinely sad. “Doctor, I can’t, I have no energy. I’m sorry.”

He shushed her. They had never shared a bath together that hadn’t ended in making love, but wasn’t his motivation nor his goal here. “This isn’t about that. I want to take care of you, love,” he assured her as he grabbed her loofah and squeezed some shower gel on it.

Rose nodded and laid her head back down. He worked up a good lather and washed each of her legs that rested beside his. Once that was done, he lifted each foot, massaging gently before washing them as well.

When her lower body was clean and throughly attended to, he reached for her hand. “Cuddle up against me, Rose.”

She maneuvered her body over to his side of the tub, slipping between his legs and resting her back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he reached for the loofah again. He worked it up and down her arms, washing away some dirt that had stubbornly stuck to her skin.

Finally, the Doctor took care of her chest and between her legs, careful to keep it gentle with no intention of arousing her. Not that his body didn’t start to react. He felt the stirrings deep in his groin and knew as Rose did as well when he heard her suck in a breath.

“Relax,” he whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss there as well. “I’m done and it’ll go away. This is all I wanted, all I always want. You safe and in my arms.”

Rose smiled at him as she linked their fingers together, and then set their entwined hands down on her chest. “I love you, Doctor.”

“I love you too, Rose. I’m happy you’re home.”

“I’m happy to be home.”

Rose turned her head, kissing his shoulder, and they continued to enjoy their bath.


End file.
